now i'm a warrior
by it'sasharktornado
Summary: *Completo* La intimidacion se hacia más dificil, nadie lo apoyaba, su padre habia muerto y para el no habia nadie, hasta que se intento suicidar, Santana fue la unica que estuvo con el. Pero, Alguien llega para hacer su vida más especial.


**Bueno, Hola! Espero que les guste este fic que colaboro mi amiga, Flor Colfer no se si se acuerdan de ella(?) jaja, bueno uh espero que lo lean todo y no de corrida xd **

**Para los que les gusta Sumicion y otros placeres, voy a subir dos dias seguidos y solamente falta capitulos para el final! :) **

**Disfruten de la lectura.**

**Estos personajes no son mios ni esta novela.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Mal lenguaje, suicidio, mutilacion. **

* * *

Su vida era horrible, su padre había muerto de un ataque al corazón al mismo tiempo que empezaron la intimidación por ser homosexual, su madre murió cuando tenía 8 años, su madrastra lo trataba genial pero no quería vivir más con ella, ni con Finn, su hermanastro, lo veía todos los malditos días en McKinley cuando lo estrellaban contra los casilleros, contra las puertas, y muros, el solo se quedaba parado con un reflejo triste, todos los días se preguntaba; ¿por qué no lo ayudaba,? ¿Por qué no lo protegía de los demás?, eran preguntas sin respuesta del muchacho alto.

Los días pasaban, y la intimidación empeoraba, moretones negros en sus ojos y los labios partidos. Puso sus auriculares mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, escuchaba su música a todo volumen y con un buzo negro al igual que sus pantalones, el gorro que colgaba detrás de su espalda se lo coloco sobre la cabeza y sintió una fuerte mano en su perfil del rostro, empujándolo contra el casillero. Todos miraron donde había venido el estrellido fuerte, algunas chicas miraban triste la situación del chico, pero nadie se interponía. Dave Karofsky solo se iba con una sonrisa y golpeando sus palmas con las de Azimio.

Se repuso de nuevo de pie y camino. Rachel, Tina, y Mercedes solo quedaban mirándolo, Rachel tenía la cabeza agachada y su labio temblando ligeramente. Santana las miro y fue detrás de Kurt.

—Hola.—Dijo Santana, este la miro y volvió la vista al pasillo. Santana arqueo una ceja y lo agarró del brazo bruscamente. —Mira, soy tu amiga, aunque nunca me comporte como una con todos los del Glee Club, soy tu amiga y puedes confiar en mí. No soy como las otras estúpidas que solo se quedan ahí paradas sin hacer nada y mirándote con lastima. Se por lo que has pasado porque yo siento lo mismo que tú.—Le murmuro el final, Santana. Kurt abrió los ojos y abrió la boca para luego cerrarla.—Sí, soy lesbiana, y veo tu situación y la verdad es que no querría estar nunca en tu situación. Pero se que si fuera al revés, tu serias el único al que le importara mi estado de ánimo. ¿Te acuerdas cuando íbamos a Kinder?—Kurt asintió. —Bueno, me habían quitado mi Barbie bailarina con la que yo estaba jugando. ¿Y tu que hiciste?—Le pregunto Santana.

—Le dije a los niños que te la den o los golpearía con mi martillo.—Murmuro con voz rasposa Kurt. Santana sonrió por el recuerdo.

—Exacto, tú me ayudaste. Esta vez te ayudare yo, Kurt. Déjame ayudarte.—Le rogo la morena con un hilo de voz, a punto de romperse. Vio los ojos marrones de ella y vio que estaban repletos de lágrimas. Kurt asintió y esta salto a sus brazos dándole un abrazo pero este gimió de dolor.—Lo siento, vamos a buscar desinfectante y benditas para curarte.—Este asintió y fue tras la chica.

* * *

—Mire, yo no estoy loca. Yo no sé ni porque vengo aquí, así que déjame en paz.—Le grito la chica rubia de 17 años de edad al moreno.

—Mire usted, yo no voy a estar malgastando el dinero y el tiempo de sus padres para que la vengan a traer aquí, así que compórtese, niña.—Le dijo el psicólogo. Ya le había cansado esa chica, siempre le trataba mal.

—Mire USTED, mis padres tienen mucho dinero que hasta lo pueden defecar los bastardos, ¿Tiempo? ¿Ve usted que están aquí conmigo o siquiera afuera esperándome? Ellos se fueron, a trabajar o a irse de viaje, mientras deja a su hija con trastornos alimenticios en una casa llena de comida o dinero.—Le dijo Brittany gritándole.—Y para su información, no soy una niña, soy una adulta. Mañana cumpliré 18 años, y esos hijos de puta están en Miami según por "trabajo"—Dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos. Blaine bufo masajeándose las sienes.

—Si eres una adulta, compórtate como tal. ¿Es eso, no? ¿Te molesta el trabajo de tus padres?—Le pregunto.

—Claro que no. Me intimidan en la escuela por ser gorda y que bailo mal. Pero mi gato, siempre está para mí, el me da palabras de aliento.—Dijo Brittany. Blaine la miro con ojos abiertos y anoto en su libreta. —Mira esto, mira, GRASA, esto es GRASA, gordura. ¿No vez lo obesa que estoy? Parezco embarazada.—Se señaló y se apretó el estómago plano.

—Ven vamos a pesarte.—Dijo Blaine. Brittany negó y Blaine la agarro de la mano.

—¡Blaine, suéltame! ¡Suéltame, te digo! ¡Me haces daño!—Gritaba la rubia. Blaine solo le agarro la mano suavemente.

—Dejare que vengas con tu gato en todas las sesiones. —Brittany se paró y camino hacia la balanza de comida. Puso la estatura, y su edad y se subió, Brittany cerró los ojos y Blaine bufo.

—Pesas 47, Britt. Necesitas engordar, necesitas estar a los 57 o por ahí.—Dijo Blaine. Brittany lo miro con los brazos cruzados.

—Soy psicólogo, no nutricionista. Cuéntame que te hacen en la escuela.—Le dijo Blaine, la chica se acostó en el sofá.

—Bueno, hay una chica llamada Bree y Kitty…

* * *

—Sácate la camisa. —Le ordeno Santana. Este lo hizo revelando sus cortes de los brazos, cortes en la espalda, moretones negros y algunos amarillos por la espalda y en las costillas un moretón gigante que tenía colores fuertes. —Oh. Mierda.—Titubeo Santana.

Kurt se encogió cuando ella trazo con sus dedos los cortes de sus brazos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Santana lo miro.

—¿Te has mutilado tú mismo?—Pregunto con las lágrimas pinchando sus ojos. Este no respondió por unos segundos y Santana dejo caer las lágrimas. Agarro algodón y coloco con el alcohol fuerte que invadió el lugar. Sintieron un fuerte portazo y Kurt se puso la remera rápido. Sue entrecerró los ojos y los miro.

—Así que, te revuelcas con Porcelana. Pero no tan porcelana, ¿Qué te paso en la cara, Hummel?—Le pregunto suavemente.

—Me caí, entrenadora.—Le murmuro Kurt.

—Ten un poco más de cuidado.—Le aconsejo Sue.

—¡Basta ya, Kurt!—Le grito Santana.

—Basta, San. No lo hagas.—Le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Perdón.—Murmuro. Sue los miraba confundido.—Esto, se lo hizo Karofsky y Azimio, entrenadora. Esos bastardos arruinaron la vida de Kurt, por meses. Muéstrales Kurt.—La entrenadora los miraba con atención. Kurt lo dudo pero lo hizo, se sacó la remera y revelo la espalda, y todos sus brazos cubiertos de cortes, moretones y el gran moretón en las costillas. Sue jadeo y hablo;

—Acompáñame ya mismo a la oficina del Director Figgins.—Le ordeno fríamente. Se puso la remera y con Santana detrás de ella, se dirigieron.

—Director Figgins, ¿usted vio esto?—Le mostro la cara y la espalda del niño.

—No, ¿Por qué me tendría que interesar?—Pregunto.

—Por que es uno de sus estudiantes, idiota. Llama a Beiste, Karofsky y Azimio.—Dijo Sue. Figgins asintió y los llamo. Al rato llegaron los 3.

—¿Ahora, que?—Dijo Beiste mirando a Sue y a Figgins.

—Que tus dos jugadores de mierda, que lo digan.—Le dijo Santana con rabia.

—Tú no te metas.—Le dijo Sue a Santana.—Ustedes, hijos de puta. ¿Qué es lo que pensaron para masacrar así al chico?—Karofsky miro a Kurt queriéndolo matar.

—Que deje de ser tan marica, entonces—Dijo Azimio con desprecio.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, el nació así, como tú saliste negro y gordo. Si tú eres homofóbico, ¿Por qué yo no racista?.—Le dijo Sue. Las palabras le dolieron al chico

—basta, Sue.-Le murmuro Figgins.

—Basta nada, quiero que ya mismo le suspenda a estos increíbles homofóbicos, y uno medio gay.—Dijo Sue fríamente. Dave trago con nerviosismo.

—¿Por qué uno medio gay?—Dijo Figgins. Sue miro a Dave, Dave a Kurt y este agacho su cabeza.

—El señor Karofsky beso a Porcelana en el salón de Beiste.—Dijo con una sonrisa maligna. Dave se levantó de su silla de forma brusca dirigiéndose a Kurt .

—¡Maldito maricón de mierda! ¡Te matare lo juro, lo juro!—Gritaba Dave con furia respirando agitadamente. —¡Matate de una vez, maricón!—Grito antes de que lo saquen de la oficina.

—Todo estará bien, Kurt.—Le dijo Santana sonriéndole abrazándolo. Kurt asintió con una sonrisa forzada.

—Necesito irme a casa, luego nos vemos.—Dijo Kurt yéndose de allí rápido.

Semanas pasaron, Kurt falto a la escuela y Santana lo iba a ver, Kurt solo se quedaba recostado en su cama con su laptop y películas que veía todo el día, y las repetía.

—Tienes que volver a McKinley, Kurt, todos estamos preocupados.—Le decía Santana entrando a su habitación, Kurt jadeo y la miro asustado.

—Mierda, Santana. Me has dado un susto de muerte.—Le dijo con una mano en su corazón, Santana se sentó a su lado y Kurt se acurruco contra ella.

—¿Estas bien?—Le dijo Santana murmurando, Kurt asintió quedándose dormido.

—Sí, ¿tu?—Le dijo suavemente.

—Bien, cariño, duerme.—Le dijo acariciando su cabello.

Kurt se dejó descansar en el regazo de la chica, cada dos días iba, hasta que encontró al chico pálido en su bañera con el agua roja. El chico sumergido en el agua solo apretaba los bordes de la pileta para contener no respirar.

—¡KURT! ¡CAROLE! ¡FINN! ¡AYUDA! Por favor, po-por favor!—Gritaba Santana.

Finn entro en la habitación, y se puso histérico, llamo la ambulancia y se fijo su laptop, comentarios de Dave Karofsky y toda la escuela estaban en el.

**Kurt hummel**  
_Me siento tan mal :(_

**Dave Karofsky**  
_Ya era ora ojla y prnto te muers MARICN._

**Kurt Hummel**  
_Que buena ortografía, Dave, es MARICÓN no MARICN, gordo tonto._

**Azimio**  
_Q es lo q te paza Maricon?_

**Kurt Hummel**  
_Uff, otro más…_

**Dave Karofsky**  
_Juro q voy a matrte, maldto maricn. Dsde q has contdo de q te bece que es mentra me arruinste la vida aora yo arruinre la tuya._

**Kurt Hummel.**  
_¿Acaso Jamás van a parar de molestarme? No les eh echo nada que les pueda afectar a ustedes._

**Dave Karofsky.**  
_Si q nos as echo con tu marikonada nos ases q nos enfademos matate de una vez_

**Nicholas Collins**  
_Es verdad, Matate Kurt, Toda la escuela te odia, sí, toda! ¿Cuántos amigos tienes? ¿A Lopez? ¡Ella está de nuestro lado para ver que coño te anda pasando, idiota!_

**Kurt hummel.**  
_Eso es mentira, tengo a Santana ella me está ayudando, ella es mi amiga de verdad._

**Martin Morris.**  
_Kurt, no nos hagas reír y ya ¡MATATE!_

Finn cerró la laptop y la dejo en la cama, llamaba y llamaba a la ambulancia. Santana lloraba desgarradoramente.

El cuerpo de Kurt no respondía, Santana estaba rota en llanto desgarrador.

—¡No me dejes, Kurt!—Se abrazaba al cuerpo mojado, una ambulancia llego a la casa y las enfermeras fueron a la habitación de Kurt llevándolo y colocándolo sobre la camilla. Santana desesperada se subió con ellos. Susurraba _**"No me dejes,"**_ a cada segundo, besaba su mano y la sostenía fuertemente.

—Tenemos que hacerte unas preguntas.—Le dijo una mujer con una libreta. Santana asintió, —¿Su nombre? O dígame toda la información de el.—Le pregunto.

—Kurt hummel, tiene 17 años, nació el 27 de mayo del 97 creo.—Dijo temblando, la enfermera asintió, y se retiró.

—¡Santana!—Gritaba Finn entrando con Carole. Cuando Finn se acercó, sintió una mano en su mejilla.

—¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡NUNCA AYUDASTE A KURT! ¡NO MERECES ESTAR AQUÍ!—Carole empujo a la muchacha de su hijo, y Finn solo se sobaba el cachete adolorido.

—Cállate, Santana. Tú no sabes nada, Finn siempre apoyo a Kurt.—Le dijo Carole enfadada, Santana rio irónicamente.

—Mientras golpeaban a Kurt en todos lados y pegaban patadas en su cuerpo, llenándolo de cortes o Hematomas, tú hijo solo miraba, sí tu hijo, El que según usted apoya a Kurt. Espero que no te sientas culpable, ni una sola pizca de lastima por que es Kurt , tu hermano el que lo humillaban, abofeteaban y mutilaban, por que nadie, ni su propia familia NUNCA lo apoyo. Ni en la muerte de su padre. Kurt no querría que ustedes estén aquí, así que váyanse.—Le dijo fríamente, carole agarro su bolso y se fue.

—Eres una mierda—Dijo enfadado Finn.

—Y tu eres un hijo de puta, así que vete con tú mami.—Le dijo con una sonrisa sínica. De pronto salió un doctor.

—¿Eres familiar de Kurt Hummel?—Dijo el doctor Morrison.

—No, pero soy su mejor amiga y su familia no está aquí.—Le dijo con la voz firme.

—Le hicimos un lavaje de estómago por que, consumió 20 pastillas—Santana jadeo ante las palabras del doctor.—Y, curamos todos los cortes, perdió sangre y los cortes eran profundos. Pero está bien y está despierto, pregunta por ti.—Le dijo el doctor, Santana sonrió y entro a la habitación sin antes darles las gracias.

—¡Kurt!—Dijo feliz Santana, fue a abrazar al muchacho.

—¿Así que querías sacarme "información"?, eso me dijeron tus amigos de McKinley.—Dijo en un susurro mirando sus manos. Santana bufo y puso una mano en su frente.

—Eso es mentira, Kurt. ¿No vez que no quieren que tengas a nadie a tu alrededor? Pero yo estaré siempre.—Le dijo con una sonrisa. Kurt sonrió y le beso sus labios suavemente, ellos rieron hasta que un chico golpeo la puerta.

—Hola, soy Blaine Anderson de psicología, vengo a hacerle unas preguntas a Kurt.—Dijo el chico bajo, Kurt sonrió viendo como Santana se alejaba y le guiñaba el ojo.

El chico que estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, era bajo, tez morocha, ojos dorados como el oro que luego se tornaron verdes, sus labios eran rosas y gruesos, su cabello ondulado y negro, unas gafas de nerd y una barba de tres días. Le sentaba muy bien.

—Bueno, Hola Kurt, Soy Blaine Anderson soy psicólogo, y músico. Te voy a hacer unas preguntas y quiero que me las contestes con la verdad.

—Es que, no se por que te traen, yo no estoy loco.—Dijo molesto, Blaine rio.

—Todos dicen eso, pero necesitas ayuda si te has hecho esto, cariño.—Le dijo suavemente, Kurt se sonrojo por el apodo.

—¿Te intentaste suicidar?—Dijo Blaine, sentándose en la silla de al lado de la cama.

—No, solamente quería ver sí podía suicidarme sin morir en el intento, Blaine.—Dijo irónicamente, Blaine rio y luego lo miro esperando la respuesta adecuada.—Sí, lo intente.

Las sesiones así fueron, ayudando a Kurt, ayudando a que supere todo, a que haga oídos sordos, regreso a la escuela, la intimidación seguía pero Blaine allí estaba, apoyándolo, dándole un hombro para llorar cuando lo necesite, Blaine se volvió muy especial en su vida.

Kurt se enamoró de Blaine, sabía que era 10 años mayor que el, pero eso no importaba, por que Blaine también gustaba de el, _¡Se lo había confesado!_

**_Flash Back._**

_—Uh, Kurt. ¿Quisieras salir conmigo un día?—Dijo, el nerviosismo se notaba en su voz. Kurt se sonrojo y asintió._

_—Claro. ¿Pero en una cita?—Le dijo, Kurt. Blaine sonrió_

_—Como una cita.—Dijo, y volvieron a hablar de otra cosa dejando a un Kurt muy sonrojado. En la cita lo llevo a un lugar muy hermoso, la comida fue exquisita. Ahí confeso que estaba enamorado de Kurt, este muy nervioso tomo su mano y también le correspondió._

**_Fin del Flash Back._**

Kurt se había graduado de McKinley con la ayuda de Santana y Blaine. Karofsky y Azimio repitieron de año y siguieron molestando a la gente.

Blaine y Kurt empezaron a salir, pareció una eternidad conquistar al chico y enamorarlo más de lo que ya estaba, fueron a vivir juntos a Nueva York, hasta que Santana conoció a Brittany.

_**Flash Back.**_

_—Tengo una amiga para presentarte, Santana.—Le dijo Blaine, Santana arrugo el entrecejo y Brittany salió de la habitación._

_—Ella es Brittany, amiga y ex paciente mía, Ella es Santana, mejor amiga de mi novio, Britt.—Santana embobada se tiro contra ella abrazándola, Brittany también la abrazo y Blaine se fue bastante extrañado._

**_Fin del Flash Back._**

Ellas ahora estaban comprometidas y llevaban 2 años juntas. Kurt y Santana siguieron sus sueños en ir a NYADA, el dinero que le había dejado Burt era muchísimo, pero trataba de gastarlo en comida y la universidad. Blaine quería lo mejor para Kurt, cuando veía esas cicatrices cerradas le decía lo orgulloso que estaba de el, y así era en realidad.

Después de 3 años de relación, Blaine le propuso matrimonio a Kurt, la ceremonia fue tan hermosa que Kurt se la pasaba llorando todo el día. Mientras bailaban lentamente sobre la pista de baile, Blaine susurro en el oído de Kurt

—Te amo, Kurt, no sabes cuánto lo hago. Estas cicatrices demuestran que eres un luchador y que ahora eres invencible, por más que alguien te haga daño tu seguirás de pie y no te dejaras caer, y si te caes vuelves a levantarte. Siempre estaré ahí para ti, cuando más me necesites, ahí estaré. Te ayudare en todo lo que quieras como hace 4 años atrás. Eres tan hermoso, tan especial, eres irreal, Kurt.—Le dijo con la voz quebrada, besando sus labios y en sus labios entraron gotas de sal que salieron de los ojos del menor.

—Te amo tanto, Blaine… Me haces feliz desde que tengo 17 años. A veces siento que fue necesario suicidarme,—Blaine negó con la cabeza mientras besaba sus mejillas.—Sí no lo hubiera hecho, no te hubiera conocido.

—Nos hubiéramos encontrado igual. Mira Kurt, entre 3 semanas te gradúas como actor y quién sabe dónde estás, todo esto te hubieras perdido si te hubieras quitado la vida. ¿Te imaginas cuando tengamos niños?—Dijo Blaine soñando en el hombro de Kurt mientras se mecían suavemente al compas de la música.

—Quiero un mini-Blaine, correteando por nuestra casa, y que le de asco cuando nos besemos.—Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa, Blaine rio y luego gruño.

—No quiero que tenga mi cabello.—Dijo Blaine con molestia.

—Tu cabello me encanta, es lo que más me gusta de ti, y saber que nuestro hijo lo podría tener me hace tan feliz. —Dijo tocando el pelo del chico que ahora lo cubría con una capa de gel.

—Te amo, Kurt—.Le dijo Blaine rosando sus labios suavemente.

—También te amo,—Dijo y sus labios se encontraron lento y sensualmente sus lenguas se enredaron. Blaine enredo sus brazos en la cintura del menos y Kurt en su cuello.

La ceremonia termino y la luna de miel fue hermosa, pasaron la noche haciendo el amor y besándose, recordando cómo se conocieron.

—El día más especial de mi vida, fue cuando llegaste a esa habitación del hospital y dijiste _"Hola, soy Blaine Anderson de psicología y vengo a hacerle unas preguntas a Kurt."_—Ambos rieron y miraron sus anillos que decían, _"Warrior"_. Los brazos de Blaine y los brazos de Kurt se enredaron y entrelazaron sus manos y Kurt las llevo a su pecho.

—Te amo, Kurt.—Le susurro besando su hombro, Kurt cerró los ojos y suspiro.

—Yo también te amo, amor.—Se dio vuelta y se besaron todo lo que pudieron antes de quedarse dormidos con sus labios juntos.

* * *

_¿Les gusto? Espero que sí! Por favor, dejen un review! :)  
_

_Twitter: CrisscolferK.  
_

_FB: Sofia Monteith._


End file.
